An Unexpected Calling
by Ryan Griffinheart
Summary: Odette wakes up to find herself in the clutches of the First Order. Thinking this can't be real, she tries to free herself from the restraints until a voice catches her attention. Looking up, she is met with a masked figure, all clad in black. Realization hits Odette as she witnesses a fictional world become reality before her very eyes. Rating and genre may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

I woke up with a startling feeling that something wasn't right. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to calm myself down, however, once I set my eyes on the dark-masked figure kneeling a few feet in front of me, it froze; the air hitching in my throat. _This can't be happening_ , I thought to myself as I watched the man tilt his head slightly to the right, as if he had read my mind. _Am I imaging it, or did he just read my mind? I mean, he couldn't have because that's just impossible. Right_? I cock my head slightly to the right, trying to figure out what he's thinking, but that chrome-platted mask he has on is concealing all of his facial expressions. _Damn, why do all of the villains that I've seen have to wear a mask to cover their face?_ Looking down at the floor, I grunted before turning back to face the man. He was still staring at me, but this time, he had tilted his head to the other side. _He might just be analyzing me; waiting for me to do something_. I tried to move my arms, but to no avail. I gazed down to find my arms and legs were restrained by metal cuffs, restricting any movement, and in fact, my whole body was restrained to a metal slanted upright contraption. _This isn't good_ , I thought as I tried to move my arms and legs once more, only to end up failing again.

"Struggling won't get you anywhere," the cloaked man said, gaining my attention. I looked up at him, surprised that he actually decided to finally speak. However, there was something oddly familiar about his voice. It was like I had heard it in a dream, or maybe a movie?

"I know..." I answered, "however, there's no hurt in trying, " I answered back, as I watched the man get up from his kneeling position to stand at his full height. It was then, once he had returned to his full height, that my heart beat began to quicken as realization dawned on me. My face instantly changing into a look of shock and horror. _This isn't real. This_ ** _can't_** _be real!_ I shouted in my head. I instantly closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just a dream, and that I would wake up to find myself in my warm, comfortable bed. But, when I opened my eyes, I found that I was still strapped to the table with _him_ still standing a few in front of me. _This can't be happening to me! He isn't real!_ My brain felt like it was in overdrive; too many thoughts zooming around; like cars on a racetrack.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked, the mechanical helmet distorting his voice, making it deeper and darker.

"I-I don't believe I've seen you before," I stammered, trying to get my voice under control.

"Don't lie to me," he growled, taking a step forward, and closing the gap between us. "You know exactly who I am, and what I'm capable of doing." He took one last step forward; sealing the distance between us. His body towering over me; watching me through the black screened visor on his helmet. The closer he got to me, the more I tried to move my head back away from his intimidating form. However, there was no place I could go. I was trapped between the table I was bound to, and the notorious Commander of the First Order; the Master of the Knights of Ren himself. Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1**

The infamous Kylo Ren continued to stare at my hazel eyes through his black plated chrome mask, waiting for me to say something; to tell him that I do in fact know who he is. But, fear got the better of me as I bit down on my tongue to keep it from saying anything that I might regret.

Sensing that I wasn't going to say anything, Ren mocked, "Cat got your tongue?" He snickered as he took a small step back; his laughter distorted from his mask. I glared my hazel eyes at the silver and black mask. I wanted to say something witty, but I still kept my mouth shut. Ren leaned down a few inches, invading my personal space. "It would be wise of you to answer me," He paused, his face hovering over mine, just about a foot away. "You know I can take whatever I want." A cold trembling sensation was sent down my back, as he pulled his masked face away from me, and took a step back; waiting for my reply.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I countered, "You may try to extract information out of me, but I can't guarantee you that I will be forthcoming."

"You don't have to be," he said, as he put his hands behind his back.

"Why?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because I can always force the information out of you," he replied.

I gulped. _I really don't want Kylo Ren roaming around my head right now. Actually, scratch that. I never want him in my head. My head is my own private place where I can think; my own mind palace. Plus, I have important information about the Resistance that I don't want to fall into the hands of the First Order._ I watched Kylo Ren start to slowly walk in a circle around the contraption, keeping his eyes trained on me.

"How did you get on board the _Finalizer_?" he questioned.

"I-I really don't know," I answered. "I just woke u—"

"I told you not to lie to me," he harshly snapped from behind me, making my body jolt at the sudden tone in his voice. "Now," he came back around, and stopped to face me. "Tell me the truth, or I will force it from you."

"I told you the truth," I responded. "I don't remember how I got on board this ship. All I remember is waking up here in this room, strapped to this table."

In a flash, Kylo Ren had extended his black-gloved hand forward, causing my head to abruptly slam against the headrest of the table, eliciting a small moan from my lips. Now, usually, I would be stoked to actually see the Force in action, but now, I was complete, and utterly terrified. I mean, he was actually using the Force—against me!

My heartbeat quickened as I felt a sudden throbbing pain in my head. He was starting to probe through my mind; searching for answers that would explain how I got on board the Finalizer. However, I knew it was a only matter of time before he discovers that I'm in fact not from this world, and that my brain contains some pretty important information about this world; specifically, where the Resistance base is located, and where to find Luke Skywalker. If he did learn of this, then the Resistance would have no chance of defeating the First Order. Plus, it would lead to the death of Luke Skywalker, which I really didn't want to happen. So, I closed my eyes and imagined a steel vault sealing all of the knowledge that I knew about this universe, including information that I knew about my world as well. I just couldn't let him have access to this information. It's just too dangerous.

"So, you were telling the truth." Ren hissed, the mechanical helmet distorting his reply. "But, I can sense that you are withholding information from me." He paused, tilting his head slightly to the right. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh Kylo Ren, there are so many things I'm not telling you," I groaned, my eyes shooting wide open as the discomfort continued to grow, making it hard to focus. "And I can't tell you any of it."

"Can't or won't?" he snarled. He took a menacing step forward, his right hand getting closer to my face like two magnets attracted to each other. At the same time, I felt the pain suddenly increase, causing my hands to clamp together; fingernails digging into my skin. I bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming as Ren continued to scour through my brain, digging deeper and deeper, until I felt him stubble upon the closed steel vault.

"I wonder what's behind _this_ door," he sneered before starting to push his way through, but found that there was some kind of force blocking him from continuing any further.

"You're not getting in there," I grimaced, biting down hard on my tongue to suppress the blood-curtailing scream that was clawing inside throat, waiting to be released.

"We'll see."

Suddenly, white-hot searing pain erupted inside my head. Instantly, my fists clenched together turning my knuckles white as snow; fingernails biting into my skin, causing crimson blood to slowly seep out. My eyes shut tight as an agonizing, high piercing scream had forced its way out of my throat, filling every nook and cranny in the room. My body started to quiver due to the sheer amount of force Ren was using.

"Let me in!" he growled as he continued to try and force his way into the closed vault, only to be blocked again by me. I couldn't let him in there. I just _couldn't_!

My body began to shake violently, singling that I couldn't keep this battle up for much longer. So, gathering up what little strength I had left, I forced Kylo Ren out of my head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled, my throat sore from screaming.

Slowly, I felt the pain in my head start to recede until all I could feel was just a small throbbing pain in the back of my head. My chest heaved up and down, taking in deep breaths of air, to try and calm my racing heart down. I gradually opened my heavy eyelids to find that Ren wasn't standing in front of me anymore. He was, instead, lying against the wall across from me.

"W-w-what?" I managed to say before Ren got off the ground, dusting off his cloak.

"Hmm," he hummed, taking a step forward and analyzing me. "I wasn't expecting that."

"W-wha?" I breathed out again as I felt my body start to drift into unconsciousness.

"Finding a force-sensitive individual on board my ship. Must be my lucky day."

I found myself staring wide-eyed at Ren, trying to process what he had just said, but that mental battle I had with him, had left my body and mind completely exhausted. My eyelids had started to droop, blurring my vision and making it hard to see what Ren was doing. However, before I knew what was going on, I heard a dark, sinister voice coming from my right, startling me.

"Sleep well."

And with that, I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I'm a busy college student, and so I had other obligations to attend to. Please note that I will not abandon my other stories, especially The Chronicles of Jane Potter. I just haven't had any inspiration for the next chapter and I've also had my mind focused on this story. As for other story updates, please be patient with me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read and review, and friendly constructive criticism is welcome. - R.G **

_Everything seemed to blur together as I slowly pried my eyes open. The figures, the colors, and even the sounds were all disoriented. The were a few men all wearing white and holding what seems to be a large black object of some sorts; some of which were aimed at me, and others were being held at their sides. They were all standing near me, talking to each other. Most of their conversations I couldn't make out, however, I was able to hear bits and pieces from one coming from my right._

 _"The . . . is on . . . way," said one of the figures._

 _"Good. Then we . . . notify . . . about finding . . . as well," said another figure. Who is on their way and who else are they going to notify? Are they talking about me? It must be, right? I thought to myself as I fought to stay awake, but the darkness surrounding my vision was starting to close in on me. I could feel my eyelids start to get heavy. I tried to blink away the black spots clouding my vision, but it didn't help. My body was just too exhausted to even stay awake. So, I gave in, letting the black void of unconsciousness consume me, however, in those few seconds before my vision completely went away, I caught a glimpse of a tall, black figure approaching from my left. Then everything went black._

* * *

My body suddenly jerked awake; arms and legs banging against the metal restraints holding me to the upright slanted table. Cold beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I took in rasping breaths to calm myself down.

"You're awake," a mechanical voice sounded from somewhere close by. My eyes darted around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice, however, I found that I was completely alone. No one was in front of me, nor to my left or right. _But that's not possible! I know I heard a voice . . . ._ Fear started to creep up and replace my train of thought. Goosebumps on the back of my neck started to stand up. My heartbeat started to quicken; breath hitching in my throat as I tried the best I could to continue to calm myself down, but I knew that it was all in vain. He could still sense the _fear_ that was radiating off of me. He _knew_ that I was afraid; afraid of what he might do. I mean, he is the most feared commander in the galaxy.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. _What should I say? Should I say anything? Is he waiting for me to say something?_ I didn't know what I should do. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat before I tried to speak again.

"What d-do you w-want from m-me?" I managed to force out, trying to keep my voice steady. The sound of Kylo Ren's boots echoed throughout the metal interrogation room as he came from behind, walking slowly and locking his eyes on mine as he came around to stand in front of me; his hands clasped behind his back.

"Answers," he simply replied. "I want answers, and you're going to tell me. However," he paused watching me closely through his helmet, "if you are lying to me, I will force the information out of you."

I gulped. There was no way that I am going to let Kylo Ren in my head again, especially after the previous mind battle, which practically left me drained. But, I also couldn't tell him the truth. Either way, there will be consequences, and I really am not ready for them.

"Let's start with a simple question, shall we?" he slowly started to walk in a circle around the contraption, "what is your name?"

"Oddette," I answered quickly, hoping that it's okay to at least tell him my name, just not where I'm from.

"And where are you from Oddette?"

 _Great, just great. He had to ask that question_ , I thought quietly. Knowing that I couldn't risk telling him the truth, I decided to lie. "Naboo. I live on the planet Naboo."

Suddenly, my head was thrown backwards, banging against the metal headrest of the table, and forcing out a small, unwanted moan from my lips. _I'm definitely going to have a big bruise on the back of my head once I get out of here._

"Who said anything about releasing you," Kylo Ren sneered, coming to a halt in front of me; his black, gloved hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. _Damn it!_ I mentally kicked myself, completely forgetting that he can read my mind.

"Stay out of my head," I said through gritted teeth.

A dark, and mechanical laugh resonated from Ren's mask. "If you wanted me to stay out of your head, then you would have told me the _truth_ instead of _lying_ to me _again_!" He raised his right hand like he did before; his fingers curved a bit like he was trying to grab hold of something. And at that exact moment, it hit me.

An anguished scream tore through my throat, ripping through my vocal cords as my head tilted back against the headrest of the contraption; eyes shut tight as wave after wave of pure agony forced its way into my head. My fingers clenched together, digging into the raw skin of my hands, causing the old wounds to reopen, and new ones to form.

"Tell me what planet are you from!" Kylo Ren growled from underneath his mask. I bit down hard on my tongue to keep myself from answering his question. I really wanted to answer him, but I just couldn't let myself do it. "Not talking?" he paused, lowering his outstretched hand a bit, and taking a few steps closer. He leaned in, closing the space between us until the nose part of his mask was just mere inches away from my left ear. "Well, we will have to change that, won't we?"

At that moment, another rush of pain washed over my entire body. My face was contorted with pain and my mouth was wide open in a silent scream that never seemed to leave my throat. My body began writhing in torture as the pressure in my head continued to increase. It felt as though my whole head was burning, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, except . . .

"EARTH!" I yelled, my voice sounding hoarse from screaming so much. "Earth! I'm from the planet Earth!" Almost imminently, the pain in my head receded and my body went limp, falling against the restraints like a rag-doll. I tried lifting my head up, but I found that I just didn't have enough strength left to even do anything. Everything just _ached_. I barely even had enough strength to open my eyes, and even so, when I did they just wanted to close back up. But before they got the chance to, two black-gloved fingers made their way underneath my chin, and tilted my head up; forcing me to make eye-contact with the Dark Knight.

"See, it wasn't that hard to answer, now was it?" Even though my brain wasn't working at 100 percent, I could still tell that it was a rhetorical question; sarcasm dripping from each word that came from his mouth. "Now, are you going to cooperate and answer my questions? Or are you going to continue to resist?" When I didn't answer, he continued, "How much more pain do you think your body can take?" He leaned in; the front part of his mask, mere inches from my nose. "You know it's useless to resist me. You will _never_ win."

By now, black spots had started to form at the corner of my vision. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavier, as I tried to keep them open, but to no avail. All noises and sounds became distant as if I was submerged underwater. However, before I was completely consumed by the darkness, I heard Kylo Ren's inhuman, mechanical voice,

"Resistance is futile."

Then everything seemed to disappear, as I fell into the world of unconsciousness.

 **P.S. Did anyone catch the reference I made?**


End file.
